Field
The present embodiments relate generally to resolving the gear baulking phenomenon in a hybrid vehicle while the vehicle is stationary, without having to operate the engine or motor.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a transmission is installed between a clutch and a propulsion shaft and serves to increase or decrease a rotational force of an engine according to a driving condition of the vehicle.
With a manual transmission (MT), a baulking phenomenon may occur between gear rows during a gear shift, in relation to timing of the gear shift. This baulking phenomenon mainly occurs due to a rebounding between gear rows when the driver's clutch manipulation and gear shift manipulation are not performed concurrently.
In the case of a gasoline vehicle mounted with an engine according to the related art, the gear baulking phenomenon described above may be resolved, regardless of whether the vehicle is moving or stationary, by using the idle rotation of the engine to control the stroke of the clutch actuator.
However, in step with the increased interest in environment friendly solutions in recent times, there is increased activity in developing hybrid vehicles, which are powered by both an engine and a motor.
In the case of a hybrid vehicle equipped with an automated manual transmission such as a dual clutch transmission (DCT), for example, if the gear baulking phenomenon occurs while in a stationary state, the speed of the transmission input shaft is 0 because the engine is not running. Therefore, even if the stroke of the clutch actuator were controlled, the gear alignment would not be altered, and the baulking phenomenon would not be resolved. The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present embodiments, and is not intended to provide that the present embodiments fall within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.